


Together

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Zero may be down, but they're sure as hell not out. (End scene for 3X10, a.k.a. the season finale).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Jude tried Zero’s first, but when he let himself in the place was so quiet it echoed. He stood in the entryway for a moment, letting himself feel the emptiness, then turned around and headed home.

That was where he found Zero, stretched out on Jude’s side of the bed and staring up at the ceiling with a hopeless look that broke his heart. The pile of shirts at the foot of the bed hurt in a different way, as if Zero had started to clean out his half of the closet before giving up partway through.

“Just give me a couple of weeks,” Jude said, not caring about the pleading in his voice. He hovered near the door, not sure he’d be allowed to do anything else. “That’s all I ask.”

Zero kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “You’re not going to solve Oscar in a couple of weeks, Jude.” He sounded so tired, all his fight gone.

That was what made Jude move, carefully taking off his jacket and laying down on Zero’s side of the bed. “No, but I’ll either have figured out a way to leverage Jelena into keeping you here, or I’ll have come up with an exit strategy for Lionel.”

Zero opened his eyes, finally turning to look at Jude. “And if you can’t?” Rather than the anger Jude had been half expecting, there was only frustrated heartbreak. As if he was already gearing himself up to be left again. “If this is one problem too big for even the great Jude Kinkade to fix?”

Jude propped himself up on one elbow, reaching over to brush his knuckles against Zero’s cheek. The fact that they’d had a shitstorm dropped on their heads didn’t mean that Zero wasn’t always going to be his biggest priority. “Then I’ll start packing anyway,” Jude said quietly. “If my family’s leaving L.A., then I want to be wherever he is.”

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, then rolled over into Jude’s embrace. Jude pulled Zero down on top of him, wrapping his arms around the other man and holding on tight.

Eventually, Zero spoke. “I can’t believe I let myself hope,” he muttered against Zero’s neck.

Jude knew he was talking about the house, feeling his own ache at that particular dream being yanked out of reach for the moment. “Hey, this isn’t the end of this.” He kept the ache out of his voice, wanting to give them both hope. “Team Zero may be down, but we’re not out. Even if we end up someplace else, that doesn’t mean we won’t make it back here eventually.”

Zero let out a breath, hand tightening on Jude’s hip. “So you’re saying we should keep the house.”

“I’m saying we should keep the house.” He pressed his lips against Zero’s hair, more determined than ever to hang on to the future he’d had so briefly. “But even if it doesn’t happen there, I still want us to build a home together.”

Zero didn’t say anything for a moment, then he pressed his lips against Jude’s skin. “Good.” He pushed himself upright enough to look down at Jude, not letting go. “But Gideon’s gonna have to wait.” He didn’t smirk, but some of his trademark cockiness was back on his face. “Since it sounds like Zero needs to help you kick some ass.”

The knot in Jude’s chest loosened a little. “I’d appreciate the backup.”

Zero leaned down for a kiss. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
